User blog:CraftedHammer/Wiki News-January 17, 2015
Wiki News Written By CraftedHammer 'January 17, 2015 ' Welcome back to another issue of Wiki News! First off, I would like to apoligize for the delay, I haven't had anything newsworthy. But now, I have a few things I will bring up. So, let's get started. Showcases I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with showcases each week, so I set up a pool below. Vote whether you would like me to continue with them or not. Should I Continue With The Showcases In Wiki News? Yes, I Like The Showcases (Or I Want To Give You Work XD) I Don't Care, Your Choice No, Don't Go To The Trouble (Or You Didn't Like Them) Wiki News The Instagram page now officially has 30 followers! Make sure to check out the page by pressing this. Server News So, on Rinzler's server, if you cannot get on lately, there is a reason. I posted this in my last blog (The "Wiki News Delayed" one) but by the time you read this that blogpost may be deleted. I also worded it wrong on that blog. So, Rinzler has a mod pack uploaded onto the server at the moment, so you cannot get on without it. But he will remove the pack soon, so you can continue as normal. Minecraft News So, lately, Mojang has been working with TellTale Games, the same people that created Borderlands, to create MINECRAFT STORY MODE!I don't know about you, but me and my friends at school have been waiting for this moment FOREVER. Here is some information about it from Mojang: *Minecraft: Story mode will be a narrative-driven video game created by Telltale Games. It will be about Minecraft. *Mojang is collaborating with Telltale and members of the community to make Minecraft: Story Mode as Minecrafty as possible. *The first episode will be released some time in 2015, and will be available on Xbox consoles, PlayStation consoles, PC, Mac, iOS, and Android-based devices. *Minecraft: Story Mode will be released episodically, just like The Wolf Among Us, The Walking Dead, or the recent Tales from the Borderlands, which is another developer-collaboration series between Telltale Games and Gearbox Software. *We’re not intending on creating an “official” story for Steve, or explaining the world of Minecraft in detail. It will be a cool game. *The Minecraft 2 thing was a joke. No really. It was a joke. Sounds like it will be REALLY good. I just liked the bit of how it said it will be like The Walking Dead. (Yes, we Canadians watch your American TV. Just go on Youtube and search up the song "Stronger Beer". Comics *Percy got me all these comics, so thank him for them. * * Thats pretty much it for this issue. I would just like to say that I may be making a adventure map very soon. Unfortunately, I do not own a server, so it will be Single Player (For building it) but it will be open for download when I am done. So, thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki News